


The President’s Son

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by Disney, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: All Liam Dunbar has ever wanted was a normal life. That all goes out the window when his mother is elected as the first female President of the United States. Now he has to be the model son, not wanting to do anything to give the press reason to talk. Then he meets Theo Raeken at a bookstore and everything changes.





	The President’s Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> A “My Date With The President’s Daughter” AU for the Thiam Disney Movie Fest. It sort of took on a life of its own but the premise is still there.
> 
> For Adri, who this wouldn’t exist without.

People might think that being the son of the first female president would be pretty awesome. And it is. Don’t get him wrong. Liam loves it. His mom is the best and he’s glad the rest of the world finally gets to see what he’s always been able to.

But it’s also annoying as hell.

He had to move away from Beacon Hills two years ago, leaving the only home he’d ever known behind. Along with that his family and friends. Sure, he gets to skype with them at least once a week and there’s texting and social media. But it’s not the same. Especially with Mason since they’re been friends since before they could walk. They’d even planned to go to college in the same town so they wouldn’t have to be apart.

Then the election happened and the choice to leave had been taken out of Liam’s hands.

He’d like to think he’s adjusted pretty well. He managed it with only minimal pouting. Only because he doesn’t want to make his mom feel guiltier than she already does. She knows how hard it is for him to be away. It’s hard on her too. But this is something she’s wanted since she was a little girl.

So he does his best to put on a smile and be happy for her. Even if sometimes he feels like screaming. He never lets her see the pressure of it all getting to him.

And boy is there pressure.

He can’t let anyone see any cracks or have any excuse to put him in the tabloids. The last thing he needs is for the press to think Jenna Geyer’s son is some delinquent. They’d already had a field day with their last names being different. Which is bullshit.

Other than that no one has had any reason to talk about him. At least not for anything bad. He’s seen plenty of people call him a goody two shoes or giving him nicknames like ‘Perfect Liam’ which is so far from the truth it’s laughable.

He sets high standards for himself. He keeps his grades up. He helps out at the charities his parents have started and volunteers at local soup kitchens and animal shelters. By all accounts he’s the model son. According to some of the headlines he’s what people should aspire to be.

Which is as funny as it is terrifying.

Inside Liam is screaming. But he guesses he does a good enough job of hiding it. His mom certainly can’t tell there’s anything off with him, and she’s always been able to read him better than anyone. She’s also more than a little busy. Who would guess that being the President would keep someone so busy?

He just wishes he had someone around that could understand what he’s going through. His mom’s vice president Talia Hale has kids of her own. But they’re all a little older. Laura spends most of her time away in New York where she works, and when she is in town she mostly spends time with her family or the friends she’s made here.

Talia’s son Derek is the head of her security team. He’s seven years older than Liam, and usually looks like he’d rather be anywhere else. Or at least that’s what Liam thinks. The dude is always frowning. Liam spent most of the first year knowing Derek thinking he didn’t know how to smile, or maybe had some disorder that didn’t allow him to.

The first time he saw Derek smile was a shock. Liam had been sitting in the library playing on his phone. Derek had been nearby actually reading a book. Stiles Stilinski, son of the Secretary  of State, had wandered in and promptly sat across from Derek. For a moment Derek hadn’t even acknowledged him. Stiles hadn’t seemed deterred, not that he ever was. He continued talking, his arms waving as he went.

It had happened so suddenly that Liam almost fell out of his chair from the shere surprise of it. One moment Derek was glaring down at his book and the next he was smiling. More than smiling, he was laughing, his head thrown back as his shoulders shook with the force of his laughter.

Stiles had looked at Derek with a soft smile before leaning in and whispering something to Derek. Liam had watched Derek nod before getting to his feet and offering a hand to Stiles. He hadn't dropped it.

His eyes had met Liam's on his way out. Liam had held up his hands and assured him he knew how to be discreet. Derek had only shrugged. His next words sticking with Liam as much as the surprise of Derek knowing how to smile.

"I'm not ashamed of who I love, Liam."

Liam doesn't ever tell Derek what that moment meant to him. It's not as if he doesn't have anyone he can talk to about his sexuality. He has Mason, who had come out to him a few years ago. Mason knows Liam is bi.

But Mason is different. He's not having to live under the scrutiny of the press and public. Not the way Liam does. Or Derek for that matter. So to see him be so open about who he is, and to let Liam know he's not ashamed and that he doesn't feel he has to hide it just because he's the Vice President's son eases a little bit of the tension Liam had been feeling up to that point.

That doesn't mean Liam ever talks to Derek about it. The man is still terrifying. But it's still nice to know he's not alone here. And that if he ever did decide to publicly come out he'd have someone in his corner. Whether either of them acknowledges that or not.

* * *

 

The library at the White House is lacking. Something that he has complained about more than once. So much that he has complained about so much that even his saint of a mother starts to get frustrated with.

"Just go to the bookstore and buy some books Liam."

"I can do that?"

His mother raises an eyebrow, "You're not confined to the White House. If you want to go buy books, go buy books. Just…"

"Don't go alone. I know."

His mom smiles and pats his cheek, "I know it's not ideal but it's for your own safety."

"I know that too," Liam says. "I'll be careful."

"Just take Derek," Talia says.

Liam glances at where Derek is standing by the door, signature frown in place. "I'm sure someone else can do it. Scott maybe."

"Don't be ridiculous," Talia says.

"He's your personal security," Liam reminds her.

She waves him off like she always does when the matter comes up. "I'm just going to be here all day in meetings. Derek can be of much more use to you. Plus, I'm sure he wouldn't mind picking up a few books for himself. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

Derek's face softens in a way it only ever does around his mother. "Sure mom."

Talia smiles, "Perfect. It's settled then."

Liam chances a glance at Derek to see him frowning again and sighs. He leaves the room, Derek following closely behind him. Liam's not surprised when he gets behind the wheel of his Camaro, and gives Liam a look that tells him he better not think of complaining.

Liam wouldn't dream of it. He loves Derek's car. He just wishes he wasn't always confined to the backseat. But he doesn't exactly feel comfortable riding in the front, or know if he's even welcome to.

So he sticks to the back and keeps his mouth shut the whole drive to the bookstore. Liam knows that there are others in their security detail out there somewhere, but they keep their distance.

No one follows them inside the store, which Liam is grateful for. He just wants to be able to blend in and find a good book or two. Luckily Derek had decided to wear jeans and his leather jacket over a maroon Henly. The only attention they were getting were because of Derek's looks, and not looked like some sort of mob boss in his suit.

Liam browses the shelves for a few minutes, Derek keeping close by. But his eyes keep drifting across the store, a familiar look of longing in them.

Liam finally takes pity on him. "You know I'll be fine looking at books on my own if you want to go browser yourself. Your mom did say you wanted books."

"It's not safe," Derek mutters.

Liam sighs, "You'll only be a few feet away. I'll be fine. I promise."

"I don't know…"

"Seriously? Just go. I need this. I need to be able to look at books like a normal teenager. Can't you understand that?"

Derek studies his face for a moment, before he gives a sigh of his own. "Fine, but if something happens."

"I have no doubt you'll step in," Liam says. "But I doubt anyone is going to assassinate me in a Barnes and Noble."

"You never know," Derek says.

Liam shakes his head, "Are you going or not."

"I'm going," Derek tells him. "But I'll just be over in the history section."

Liam nods and gives him a salute before quickly walking away. He wanders for a while, taking in all fine books. Nothing really stands out.

At least not until he reaches the small section with LGBTQ literature. He finds himself lingering there, drawn to the possibility of finally reading about someone like him. Or at least a little closer to him.

He's reading the back cover of ‘Simon Vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda’ when an unfamiliar voice sounds behind him. “Excellent choice.”

Liam turns to see a boy that looks to be around his age standing at the shelf next to him. He’d been so wrapped up in examine the books he hadn’t heard him approaching. Something he has no doubt his parents would lecture him about if they found out.

“What?”

The boy nods his head towards the book Liam is holding. “That book is one of my favorites.”

“Oh,” Liam says, looking down at the cover before meeting the boys eyes again. “I’ve been meaning to read it, but haven’t had a chance yet. My best friend said he found it pretty relatable.”

The boy nods, “I did too. It was nice to find a book that wasn’t just the classic guy and girl meet and fall in love. I never really could relate to that.”

“Me either,” Liam finds himself admitting. He’s not sure why. He doesn’t know this kid. But something about him makes Liam want to trust him. “At least not completely.”

“Not completely?”

Liam shakes his head, “No. I mean, I am attracted to girls but I…” he stops, glancing away again. As much as Liam wants to trust him, he still hasn’t let himself say the words out loud to anyone other than Mason.

“It’s okay,” the boy says. “You don’t have to tell me. You don’t even know me. Though I have found that sometimes it’s easier to tell a stranger than someone you know. I used to practice telling people in the street before I even got the nerve up to tell my parents.”

Liam looks back at him. There’s a slight smile on his lips. He’s closer than he was before, but Liam doesn’t mind it. He is nervous though. In a way he hasn’t felt since he was ten and had his first kiss with Hayden.

This is different. Because now he understands what it means. He can admit to himself that he finds this guy attractive. That he wants to know him.

The guy holds out his hand, surprising Liam. “I’m Theo.”

Liam is so used to shaking people’s hands by now that he doesn’t hesitate before slipping his hand into Theo’s. After that though, he forgets everything. His eyes meet Theo’s and he can’t tear them away. He’s lost in the green eyes and the warmth of Theo’s hand still holding his. The way he’s watching him, as if he’s waiting for something.

It’s then Liam realizes he’s waiting for him to introduce himself. Which is weird. Most people usually know who he is. Either because he’s in the papers or news articles online.

But Theo with the pretty eyes and nice smile doesn’t seem to know. And god if Liam hadn’t been sure before he was into guys he would be now.

“I’m bi.” It takes a moment for Liam to realize the words that have left his mouth. When he does, his eyes widen and he hurries to add, “Liam. I’m Liam. And I’m bi.”

And he really should shut up.

Theo doesn’t seem the least bit deterred. He just smiles and shakes his hand. “Well bi Liam, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Theo and I’m very much gay. And at the moment interested in cute guys with blue eyes.”

His thumb strokes across the skin of Liam’s hand. Liam knows this is one of the situations he’s heard about where he should be creeped out. He doesn’t know this guy. And sure, he’s cute and seems nice. But that doesn’t mean anything.

As if sensing Liam’s discomfort Theo drops his hand and takes a step back, rubbing the back of his neck. He looks more nervous now than he has since they started talking.

“I’m sorry if I’m being too forward or whatever. I don’t usually do this sort of thing. I just saw you looking at the book, and I swear I never intended to hit on you. I just don’t have a lot of people to talk to about things like that. And then you actually seemed interested in talking to me…”

Liam decides to spare him and cuts into his rambling, “Theo, it’s okay. Really. This is all new to me too. But I…”

“What?”

“I was thinking about how I’d like to get to know you more.”

Liam knows it won’t be that easy. Not with the life he lives. But here’s this cute guy that has know idea who he is and is interested in him. That brings in a whole different set of worries. What if he finds out the truth about who Liam is and he stops being interested in him?

“Liam?” Theo says, cutting into Liam’s thoughts. “What’s wrong?”

Liam can see Derek moving closer and sighs, “There are just things about me you don’t know and I don’t want you to think any differently about me once you do.”

Theo laughs nervously, “What? Are you a drug dealer or something?”

Liam gives him a pained smile as he rushes to find a pen and paper in his wallet, “Not exactly.” He writes down his phone number and quickly hands it over to Theo. “Call me if you want.”

He starts to make his way around him towards Derek before the other man can get close to Theo. Theo frowns after him. “You’re leaving?”

Liam nods, his smile turning apologetic. “I have to. Sorry. But it was good to meet you.”

Liam barely remembers to stop and pay for his book in his haste to get out of the store. When he walks by the aisle on his way out, Theo is gone.

Derek is silent the whole walk back to the car, but Liam can tell he’s waiting to say something. Sure enough, once they’re both in the car, Derek opens his mouth. Liam hurries to cut him off. “If you’re going to lecture me, can you please just save it?”

Derek frowns, meeting his eyes in the rear view mirror. “I wasn’t going to lecture you.”

“No? So you weren’t going to tell me I need to be careful about who I talk to.”

“No, though you should,” Derek says. When Liam simply rolls his eyes, he continues. “I was just going to say, that if there’s anything you need to talk about, I’m here. I know we’re not exactly friends…”

“Because you can’t stand me,” Liam cuts in.

“That’s not true,” Derek tells him. “When I first heard my mom’s running mate had a teenage son I was worried. I was worried about what you would be like and the trouble you would cause. That you would make my job more difficult. But you’ve surprised me. You’re grounded and mature and smart. But I can tell there’s more going on, Liam. Things you might not want to worry your mother with. But if you do need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

Liam can’t help but be surprised by this conversation. He realizes he isn’t the only one that’s been hiding behind walls. There’s a lot more to Derek than he thought. He realizes something else too.

“You left me alone to talk to Theo.”

Derek looks away and starts the car, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Liam laughs, “You totally did, didn’t you?”

Derek’s lips twitch up into a rare smile. “I may have given you some privacy to browse that section while making sure no one else went down there. The question is, did you find what you were looking for?”

Liam looks down at his phone when it dings, showing a text from an unfamiliar number.

_It’s Theo. Please tell me this is really Liam with the blue eyes._

He grins and looks back up at Derek. “I think I did.”

* * *

 

Talking to Theo is easy. They spend most of their time talking about books and TV shows, finding they have a lot of common interests. Theo even puts Liam onto shows he’s never heard of before, but quickly become some of his favorites.

Liam finds out Theo has a sister named Tara and that he’s seventeen like Liam is. That he’s lived in D. C. most of his life. Liam tells him he moved here from California a few years ago when his mom got a new job. He just doesn’t tell him what it is. At least not yet.

He knows he’s going to have to eventually. Especially if he wants to hang out with Theo again. He knows at least Derek would be discrete but it would still be hard to explain away having a few bodyguards with him all the time.

But he keeps putting it off. At least until he gets a text from Theo and realizes he can’t anymore.

_So the new Avengers movie comes out this weekend. I was hoping maybe you’d want to go see it. With me. On a date._

Liam reads the words over and over again, even testing out how the word date feels on his tongue. Unfortunately he’s saying it out loud when his dad walks into the room.

“Who’s going on a date?” He asks, taking a seat next to Liam on his bed.

Liam looks down at his hands, cursing himself when they start to shake. He knows if there was ever a moment to tell his dad, this would be it. But he still can’t help how nervous he feels.

His dad must sense this because he reaches over, stilling Liam’s shaking hands with his own. “Son, you know you can talk to me and your mother about anything, right?”

“I know.”

“Is something bothering you?”

Liam takes a deep breath, trying to find the words to answer his father. “I met someone at the bookstore. We’ve been talking.”

“And you like this person?”

Liam nods, “I do. I like…” Liam takes another shaky breath. “I like him.”

There’s a moment of silence before his father speaks again. “Liam? Will you look at me please?” Liam does as he’s asked, raising his eyes to meet his father’s. All he sees is the same familiar kindness there. “What’s his name?”

“His name is Theo,” Liam says. “He’s from here. And seventeen like me.”

He stops himself from spouting off all the information he knows about Theo. Those things can wait. His dad doesn’t need to know everything anyway.

“And he knows who you are?” Liam gives his dad a sheepish smile and he sighs. “Liam.”

“I know,” Liam groans, falling back on his bed. “I know I need to be honest with him. I guess I just liked him wanting to get to know me for who I am and not because I’m the president’s son. Is that so wrong?”

“Of course it’s not,” his father says. “But he deserves to know the truth if you want to keep spending time with him. Which I’m assuming you do. You did say something about a date when I walked in, didn’t you?”

Liam’s eyes widen and he sits up, feeling for his phone. “Oh shit. He asked me out and I never answered him.”

“Language.” His father laughs and ruffles his hair, before getting to his feet. “But yes, please put this poor kid out of his misery and answer him. And tell him to pick you up here. Your mother will want to meet him before you two go out.”

Liam’s just sent out his response of a yes and an apology for the delay when his father’s words register. He looks over at him. “What?”

“We want to meet this boy you’re so infatuated with, Liam. It’s our right as your parents.”

“As my parents or as the President and First Man?”

His dad smiles, “Both. And don’t think I’ll be the one telling your mother. That’s on you.”

Liam sighs. They really weren’t going to make this easy on him. He texts Theo the address, with a warning his parents want to meet him. Theo doesn’t comment on the address, only asking if he should be nervous about meeting his parents. Liam does his best to assure him he shouldn’t, but inside he’s freaking out.

It’s bad enough that he’s never been on a real date before, and now he has to put his first one through the torture of not only meeting his parents but the President of the United States and her husband. Brilliant.

“So,” his mother says later that night at dinner. “Your father says you have something you want to tell me.”

Liam pouts. “What happened to me being the one to tell her?”

“You are,” his father says. “But I know how you can agonize over things so I thought I’d at least help you get the conversation started.”

He hates that his dad is right. He’d spent the last few hours trying to figure out how to even bring it up to his mom, and then worrying about when would be the right time to do it.

“Liam?” his mother prompts. “What is it sweetheart?”

Liam looks down at his food for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to do this. It’s not that he’s worried about his mom’s reaction. He knows she’ll always love him. And she’s done a lot to support the LGBTQ community since becoming president. More than any president before. But it’s still hard to put the words out there.

He lowers his fork and raises his eyes to meet his mother’s. “I met a boy and the bookstore and we’re going on a date this weekend.”

His mother smiles and reaches across the table to cover his hand with her own. “That’s great, sweetheart.”

She removes her hand and picks her fork up, going back to her meal. Liam frowns. “That’s it?”

His mom shrugs, “Liam, I love you. Always. All your father and I want is for you to be happy.”

“But don’t you have questions?”

His mother sighs dramatically, “Most kids would be happy about not being bombarded with questions.”

“Since when have we ever been like other families?”

His dad chuckled, “Never.”

He can see his mom thinking, her lip pulled between her teeth, most likely fighting between giving Liam his privacy or asking all the questions she no doubt has.

He’s not surprised when she finally caves.

“Okay. So what’s his name? How old is he? Does he have a car? What do his parents do? What are you doing on your date?”

Liam laughs and starts answering her questions as best as he can. For a moment things feel normal. He’s just here having dinner with his parents. They’re just Liam, Jenna, and David. A normal family.

* * *

 

Liam does not freak out in the days leading up to the date. He doesn’t. He’s completely calm. It’s Theo. Nice, insanely attractive Theo. With the wicked smile and green eyes. There’s nothing to be nervous about.

“I’m freaking out!”

There’s a beat of silence before Mason sighs. “Liam, I love you and appreciate your pre date freak out, but it is four o’clock in the morning.”

Liam grimaces. He hadn’t even thought about the time when he woke up and started thinking about his date to Theo. If he could even say he woke up. He’d spent most of the night tossing and turning as he thought about everything that could go wrong.

Theo could forget about the date. Or decide he changed his mind and don’t want to go on the date. The most extreme one had been Liam worrying that Theo would die before he even made it to pick him up. It had been at that thought that he called Mason without even looking at the clock.

“I’m sorry,” Liam groans. “I’ve just… you know I’ve never been on a date before and I just want it to go right.”

“I know,” Mason says, sounding a little more awake. “But it’ll be fine, Liam. From what you’ve said this guy seems to like you. You have a lot in common. You just have to relax and trust yourself, and him. And just enjoy yourself. Live a little. Okay?”

Liam takes a deep breath and nods, even though he knows Mason can’t see him. “Okay.”

“Good,” Mason says. Liam hears him stifling a yawn. “Now can I please go back to sleep?”

Liam laughs quietly, “Yeah.”

“Call me later if you need to, and of course after to let me know how it goes.”

“I definitely will,” Liam assures him. “Night Mase.”

“Night.”

Liam hangs up and then just lays there staring at the ceiling. He’s not sure what time he finally falls asleep but the next thing he knows he’s waking up to his eyes being blinded by sunlight and his covers being yanked off him.

“Up and at ‘em Dunbar,” a far too chipper voice says.

Liam groans and rolls away from it, attempting to pull his covers back up. The comfort only lasts for a few seconds before their ripped away from him again. Liam turns his head and glares at Stiles. “What the fuck do you want Lydia?”

“Now now is that anyway that’s going to help you with your date?” Lydia asks him.

Liam frowns, “How do you know about my date.”

Stiles shrugs and turns away from him, moving towards his closet. He throws it open and starts moving clothes around.

“Doesn’t matter,” Lydia says. “What does matter is that you have me to help you get ready so you can impress this… whoever they are.”

“Theo,” Liam says. He finally gives in and sits up, looking over at Lydia with tired eyes. He knows there’s no point in hiding it anymore. His parents know now, and that’s what matters. And it’s like Derek said, he’s not ashamed of who he loves. Not that he loves Theo. They just met. But he likes him. There’s no point in hiding it. Not when he was going to be showing up in a few hours to pick him up.

“Theo,” Lydia repeats. “What are you two doing?”

“Why?”

“Because knowing will help me decide what you need to wear.”

“Can’t I just wear jeans?”

Lydia narrows his eyes, “No, you cannot. Though those dark skinny jeans you like to wear would look great with a black button down. It would be hard to get out of them though, if that’s the plan.”

Liam feels his face heat up, “It’s not! It’s just the first date. I’m not planning to have sex with him.”

Lydia gives him an indulgent smile, “That you know of. Things could change.”

“They won’t.”

Lydia shrugs, “If you say so.” She pulls some clothes out of his closet and tosses them his way. And so begins Liam’s day. He doesn’t know how long they spend going through Liam’s clothes before they wind up at the jeans and button down Lydia had originally suggested.

Once that is over Lydia tells him it’s time to work on his hair. When Liam tries to get out of it, saying that his hair is fine, Lydia gives him a look that even the bravest man would cower under.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re terrifying?” Liam asks her.

“Only every day,” Lydia says. “I have to be in order to deal with the press, Liam. Otherwise they’d walk all over me.”

“True.”

“Which reminds me,” Lydia says, turning her stern gaze towards him. “You’ve been pretty good about staying out of the tabloids. Don’t give me any extra work tomorrow by causing a scene and giving people reason to talk.”

“Have k mentioned I’m just going to a movie?”

“Things happen,” Lydia says. “All I’m saying is to be careful. We both know the press could be lurking anywhere.”

“I’ll be with Derek and Scott,” Liam says. “I’ll be fine.”

Lydia gives a firm nod and turns away, examine the hair products laid out in front of her.

Somehow by the time they’re done it’s six o’clock and almost time for Theo to be here. He’d been so distracted by everything that he hadn’t had a chance to overthink it. Now with the time quickly approaching, Liam feels his nerves setting back in.

“You’ll be fine,” Lydia tells him. “Just relax and enjoy yourself.”

“That’s exactly what Mason told me to do,” Liam says.

“Well he is a smart kid,” Lydia says. “You should listen to him.”

“You’re only saying that because he agrees with you.”

Lydia smiles, “All smart people do. Now come on. We need to get you downstairs to meet your date.”

Liam lets Lydia lead him downstairs, where it is surprisingly quiet. Lydia must sense his confusion because she squeezes his arm and tells him, “We figured it would make this whole thing a little easier if people weren’t lurking around being nosy. Your parents are in the library waiting.”

“I’m surprised they’re not waiting in the Oval Office,” Liam mutters.

Lydia laughs, “Maybe for the second date.”

“We have to get through the first one first,” Liam reminds her.

“It’s going to be fine,” Lydia assures him.

Just then a door down the hall opens and Derek steps through, Theo trailing behind him. He’s looking around with wide eyes. When he spots Liam, his posture seems to relax.

“Oh thank god,” he says, stepping up to him. “For a moment I was afraid this whole thing was a joke and you were just having me on having you meet here. I’m glad it’s not.”

“I wouldn’t relax yet,” Liam tells him. “You still have to meet my parents.”

“They work here?”

“Something like that,” Liam says. He turns to Lydia. “I’ve got it from here. Thanks for your help.”

Lydia smiles warmly, “Of course. Have fun.”

Liam leads Theo down the hall towards the library, feeling his own nerves still running high. He has no idea how Theo is going to feel. Maybe he should warn him first.

“So about my parents,” Liam says. “My mom is sort of important.”

Theo turns to him, “How important?”

Liam opens his mouth prepared to answer, but stops when the door to the library opens, revealing his mother. Theo stands frozen, staring at her. He doesn’t gape, but the shock is still apparent on his face.

His mother doesn’t let her affect her, already too used to people’s behavior around her. She smiles. “Liam sweetheart. We were beginning to wonder if you’d decided to just run off.”

“I told her she was being ridiculous,” his father says, before turning towards Theo, and sticking his hand out. “You must be Theo. I’m David, Liam’s father. And this is my wife, Jenna.”

Liam finds it a little laughable that his father is introducing them as if Theo has no idea who they are. Theo raises his hand to shake his father’s first, then his mother’s. “It’s nice to meet you. Both of you. Mr. and Mrs. Geyer. Oh god. I mean, Mrs. President.”

“Jenna will do fine, dear,” his mother tells Theo.

Theo’s eyes widen, “That’s allowed?”

His father chuckles, “For you, yes. There’s no point in being so formal if you’re seeing Liam.”

“Now we won’t keep you any longer,” his mother says. “We know you have a movie to get to.”

“That we do,” Liam says. He starts pulling Theo back by his arm. “Bye Mom! Bye Dad!”

“Be careful!” his mother calls after him.

Theo is still in a daze as they head back through the White House to where his car is parked out front. Derek and Scott are both in their cars ready to follow him. No doubt other members of the secret service are nearby waiting as well.

Liam turns to Theo in concern when all he does is just sit behind the wheel, “Are you okay?”

“Your mother is the president,” Theo says, turning to Liam with wide eyes.

Liam sighs, “Look, I understand if this is too much. We don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Theo assures him. “Jesus Liam, give me a moment to process. I did just have this all thrown on me.”

Liam grimaces, “Sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Theo says. “The guy I’m dating is just the son of the first female president.”

Liam smiles at the use of the word dating. Theo takes a deep breath and then starts the car. Pretty soon they’re on the road and heading to the theater. Liam tries to ignore that he can see Derek and Scott tailing them and focuses on talking to Theo about their excitement of seeing the movie.

If Theo is uncomfortable having Derek and Scott by them he doesn’t show it. He talks and laughs with Liam as they wait in line for tickets and then at the concession stand. The only time he seems unsure is after they take their seats in the back at Liam’s insistance.

“It’s so they can’t sit behind us and be nosy,” Liam whispers.

Theo smirks, “And here I thought you just wanted to put the moves on me.”

Liam rolls his eyes and throws a piece of popcorn at him go hide his nerves. It hadn’t occurred to him until now the reasons people could have for sitting in the back. Now here he is, with Theo sitting close by. He all too aware of himself suddenly. The way his hand is resting on his lap, and his foot is resting against Theo’s.

Should be move his hand? Would Theo want to hold it? Would he seem pushy if he moved it to the arm rest?

As if sensing his nerves Theo reaches down and takes Liam’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

“Relax,” Theo whispers, his warm breath blowing across the skin of his cheek and making him shiver.

Liam suddenly doesn’t want to be here. Not like this. He wants to be able to be alone with Theo and do things people do on dates without worrying about Derek and Scott watching them.

Not that they are.

He chances a glance their way to see Derek’s eyes closed and Scott’s glued to the sceen. But they could turn his way at any moment to make sure he’s behaving. Which is the opposite of what he wants. Mason had told him to live, and god does Liam want to.

Liam turns to Theo with a wicked grin, “Do you think we can ditch them?”

“You want to ditch your security detail?” Theo asks, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Liam nods, “I think we can have more fun without them, don’t do?”

Theo smirks, “Definitely.”

They wind up sneaking out the back while Derek sleeps and Scott is still focused on the movie. Liam stops for a moment by the door to make sure they haven’t been spotted, and then quickly follows Theo out.

They’ve made it into Theo’s truck and onto the busy street when Liam sees Derek and Scott rushing outside. Scott looks panicked, but Derek looks pissed. Apperently Derek hadn’t been sleeping after all.

They’ve made it a few blocks when Liam gets a text from Derek.

_“Liam you little shit. Your parents will kill me if you’ve been kidnapped.”_

_“Not kidnapped,”_ Liam types back. _“Just want some time alone. I’ll be fine.”_

Liam can just imagine the put upon sigh Derek is giving. _“What am I supposed to tell your parents?”_

_“Nothing. I’ll meet up with you before we go back. Just… please give me this Derek.”_

_“I don’t exactly have a choice, do I? Meet me back at the theater no later than 10.”_

“So where are we heading?” Theo asks him.

“We could get some food,” Liam suggests.

“I would love some food right now,” Theo says. “I know where all the fest food trucks are.”

“Please tell there’s one with tacos,” Liam says. “I haven’t had a decent taco since I left Beacon Hills.”

Theo laughs, “Oh there is more than a decent one. Marco sells some of the best tacos I’ve had in my life.”

“We’ll see about that,” Liam says.

Theo isn’t wrong. The tacos are amazing. Even coming close to beating the ones he used to get in Beacon Hills. He’s working on his third one when he catches Theo’s eyes on him. He’s smiling.

“What is it?”

Theo shakes his head, “Nothing. You’re just adorable.”

Liam frowns, “I am not adorable.”

“You are,” Theo says. He reaches across the table and taps Liam’s nose. “Your nose is even scrunched up.”

Liam swats his hand away, but Theo just laughs. “Shut up. Like you have any room to talk.”

“Oh I am embrace being adorable,” Theo tells him.

Liam rolls his eyes. “I’m sure you do.”

Theo pops a nacho into his mouth, “I learned a long time ago I needed to learn to love myself because there was no guarantee anyone else was going to.”

“That’s deep, and a little sad.”

Theo shrugs, “It’s a reality. Or at least it was. I guess I am learning that it’s not such a bad thing to want to trust someone.”

Liam smiles, “It’s really not.”

“It must be hard being the President's son,” Theo says. It’s not said in a condescending way. Just as a simple fact. It’s one of the things he’s come to like about Theo. He doesn’t judge him. It makes it easy to open up.

"I just don't feel like anyone really understands me," Liam says. "My parents try their best but they're always busy. And my best friend is all the way back in California. And it's not exactly easy to meet anyone when you're the President's son."

"You met me," Theo reminds him.

"You're different," Liam says. "You didn't know who I was when we met. You were able to just see me."

"And I liked what I saw, Liam. I still do. I don't care that you're the President's son. You're amazing to me regardless of who your parents are."

"You think so?"

Theo smiles and leans in closer, "I know so."

Liam can't help but mirroring his movement, bringing their foreheads together. He can feel anticipation running through his veins. But part of him is still scared. Scared that Theo is suddenly going to change his mind and pull back.

He doesn't. He moves in closer. His hand comes up to Liam's face, thumb stroking softly at the skin of Liam's cheek.

Liam's quiet murmur of his name is lost when Theo's lips meet his. It's soft and tender, and more perfect than Liam ever could imagine. Liam fists his hands into Theo’s jacket, pulling him closer. He never understood what Mason meant all the times he said he lost himself in kissing his boyfriend. But now Liam does. Everything else seems to fall away.

At least until there’s a flash of light nearby and the sound of cameras going off. Liam jumps back and meets Theo’s own wide eyed stare. He doesn’t think before grabbing Theo’s hand and yanking him up, as his eyes try to find an escape route. He finds one in a nearby crowd and starts pulling Theo through it.

He finds himself grateful that it’s a Friday night and a lot of people are out. It makes it easy for them to lose themselves in the crowd. “This way,” Theo urges him. He pulls him down a slightly hidden path in the park. They do their best to keep quiet as the move through the darkness.

Finally, they break through the trees and find themselves at a lake. Liam turns to Theo, raising an eyebrow. “Did you plan to drown the paparazzi?”

Theo laughs and moves to one of the benches nearby, “It’s not out of the question. But no, I just wanted to escape them. And not a lot of people come down this way.”

Liam sits next to him and looks out over the water, “I don’t see why. It’s beautiful.”

“It’s also private property,” Theo whispers. The words are said close to his ear. When Liam turns to him, his eyes wide in shock, Theo’s there.

“We could be arrested,” Liam whispers back.

“We won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because,” Theo says, leaning in closer until their lips are almost touching. “I know the owners.”

Any other questions Liam has are lost when Theo’s lips find his. Liam finds he doesn’t care who owns the place. At least not now. Not when he has more important things to focus on. Like pulling Theo closer and picking up where they left off before they were so rudely interrupted.

Liam’s phone buzzes in his pocket but he ignores it. He ignores it the second time. And the third. On the fifth time Theo pulls back. Liam chases his lips, pouting when Theo moves back farther.

“You really should answer that,” Theo tells him. “It could be important.”

Liam sighs and takes out his phone. He expects it to be Derek. It’s not just him. It’s also his mom. And dad. And Lydia. There are a lot more than five calls here. He checks his voicemail, feeling himself pale with each one.

“Fuck.”

Theo doesn’t say anything. When Liam looks up at him, his eyes are focused on his own phone. “Theo?”

Theo looks up at him with wide eyes and turns his phone towards Liam, “We’re all over the Internet.”

Sure enough, there they are, kissing on the bench near the food trucks. A big nasty headline splashed above the picture.

**_Liam Dunbar Goes Wild with Unknown Teen_ **

Liam suddenly knows what it must feel like to be Laura. And he can’t say he likes it. His only relief is that they don’t know Theo’s name yet. So they can’t harass him.

“I need to get home,” Liam says, getting to his feet.

“I’ll drive you,” Theo offers.

Liam shakes his head, “No. It’s okay. It’s… Look I’ve already caused you enough trouble tonight.”

“You haven’t caused me any trouble,” Theo says, frowning.

Liam gives a slightly hysterical laugh, running a hand through his hair. “You’re all over the papers Theo! And the Internet! It’s only a matter of time before they figure out who you are!”

“Are you that ashamed of me?” Theo asks him.

“Of course I’m not!” Liam says. “I’m worried for you. You don’t know what this is going to do to your life.”

“Maybe I don’t care.”

“Well you should. Because if they find out who you are any chance you had at a normal life is over. God I never should have dragged you into this without telling you who I am. It was selfish, and wasn’t fair.”

“I already told you I don’t care who you are,” Theo says, taking a step closer.

A branch snaps in the trees behind them and Liam turns, feeling dread pooling in his stomach. He’s not surprised someone found them. They haven’t exactly been quiet.

He’s oddly relieved when it’s just Derek that steps through the trees. He doesn’t look mad. Which honestly terrifies Liam more than anything else.

“We need to go,” Derek tells him. “Now.”

Liam nods, turning to Theo. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Theo says. “So am I.”

He takes off across the grass towards the house on the other side of the lake. It’s not until he brings out a key and lets himself inside that he realizes it might be Theo’s house and that’s why he hadn’t been worried about being here.

Derek hands him a hoodie. “Put this on and put the hood up. Not that it will matter.”

Liam takes the hoodie and puts it on, and then follows Derek down the path in silence. At first nothing happens. No one is waiting on the other side of the trees like Liam was expecting. But the press is surrounding the car, their cameras poised and ready. Derek pushes their way through, opening the door and ushering Liam inside. Once the door is closed Liam leans his head back against the seat and closes his eyes.

He hears Derek get in, slamming the door behind him, and then the engine roars to life. He peels away and starts down the road, not bothering to go slow. Liam waits, knowing the lecture is coming.

When it doesn’t, Liam sighs and opens his eyes. Derek is gripping the wheel tightly, glaring at the road as if it wronged him.

“I’m sorry,” Liam whispers, but he knows Derek hears him. He still doesn’t say anything. “Derek…”

“Shut up,” Derek grits out. “I trusted you, Liam. I gave you slack because I thought you could handle it, and this is how you thank me? I could lose my damn job for this, and I wouldn’t blame your mom for it one bit. She trusted me with you. To look out for you. And I got stupid. I thought I could let you go out and just be a kid. But I should have known better.”

“Kids are allowed to kiss someone without it being anyone else’s damn business,” Liam mutters.

Derek startles Liam by slamming his hand down on the steering wheel. “Those kids aren’t you! They’re not the only son of the President of the United States. They don’t have the world watching them waiting for them to screw up. And I get it, okay? I do. Better than anyone. But Liam, they’re watching you far more than they’re watching me. And you know why?”

“Because I’m the President’s son,” Liam mutters.

Liam’s surprised when Derek parks the car in front of the White House. He shuts the car off and turns to Liam. “It’s not just because you’re the President’s son. It’s because you’re a good kid. And there will always be people out there just waiting for you to screw up. It sucks and it’s not fair, but that’s the reality you live in.”

Liam knows he’s right. He’s always known that. It’s why he’s worked so hard to stay in line. But just once he wanted to live his life like a normal kid would. Now he realizes that was foolish.

He looks towards the house and sighs, “I guess it’s time I face this.”

“We both have to,” Derek says.

He gets out and opens the door, and Liam follows. Together they walk in to face their parents. His mother is sitting behind her desk in her room when he walks in. She’s dressed in her pajamas and her reading glasses. She looks tired. As does his father.

Talia is standing off to the side with her husband Robert. Liam isn’t surprised to see Stiles is also there, no doubt ready to step in and defend Derek if the need arises. Lydia is also there, looking at him with a mixture of sadness and disappointment.

“Liam Eugene Dunbar,” his mother says, getting to her feet and striding towards him. “What on earth were you thinking?”

He doesn’t know what to tell her. He knows what he’s thinking now. About what Derek told him, and how unfair this all really is. How he’s tried so hard to be the perfect son only to screw up one time and have it be the end of the world.

They say everyone has a breaking point. This just happens to be Liam’s.

“I was thinking that just once I wanted to be happy. That I just wanted to be able to live my life and be a teenager. To go on a date with this cute amazing guy I like, and get to hold his hand and eat tacos and kiss him. To just be able to let go of all the damn pressure and expectations I put on myself and be me. Not the President’s son, but Liam. I’m sorry if you’re disappointed, Mom. I am. But I’m not sorry for what happened with Theo. I’ll do whatever you need me to do with the press. I’ll…” the words feel wrong on his tongue but he forces them out. “I’ll stop seeing him if that’s what you want. If that will keep him safe.”

He ducks his head, hating that there are tears building in his eyes. He hears a door closing and then there are arms wrapping around him. He feels a kiss being pressed to the side of his face before his mom speaks.

“Oh sweetheart, I wish you would have told me how hard this has been for you.”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Liam tells her.

“I’m your mom, I’m always worried. It’s my job. Just as much as being the President.” She pulls back to look at him. “As the President I know we’ll have to handle the press in the morning. Which I have no doubt Lydia has already figured out. As your mom, I want to talk about Theo.”

“I already told you…”

“You would stop seeing him, I know. But why?” she asks. “I know you like him, sweetheart. And yes, this whole thing is a mess. But that doesn’t mean you can’t still see him.”

“Doesn’t it? How can I hate that this has taken away my normal life and then let it take away his?”

“I think you should be leaving that up to Theo,” his mother says. “I get that you want to protect him, but he should have some say in this, Liam. That’s only fair.”

Liam sighs, “Why do you always know the right thing to say?”

“Well, I didn’t get to be President because of my looks, despite what my opponents might say. I am actually pretty smart.”

“You’re the smartest woman I know,” Liam tells her. “And that’s saying something because I know Lydia.”

His mom laughs and pulls back, “Stop trying to sweeten me up and get to bed.”

“You’re really not mad at me?”

“No, honey. I’m not. I was never really mad. Just worried.”

Liam feels himself relax. He knows this isn’t over. That the morning is going to bring its own mess of problems, but he knows they’ll handle them.

* * *

 

In the morning Liam wakes up early. He gets dressed in one of his nest suits and combs back his hair. He meets his parents and Lydia outside the press room. Lydia tries to hand him a piece of paper but Liam shakes his head, holding up his own piece of paper. “I’ve got this.”

Lydia frowns, “Liam…”

“Just let me do this,” Liam says. “I was up late writing this. Whatever I’m going to say I want it to come from me. It’s important to me.”

His mom rests a hand on his cheek, “Of course sweetheart. We’ll be right next to you.”

“Thanks Mom.”

He follows Lydia and his parents into the room, and steps up to the podium.

“I know some things happened last night. Apologies are expected of me.” He looks to where his mom his parents are standing with Lydia, and then back at the press and all their cameras. “I already did plenty of apologizing last night and there is more to do. Last night, I went out on my first date. I went out with this amazing boy. And I have no doubt people are out there speculating about me. About whether I’m gay. I know I don’t have the luxury to ignore that. So here it is, I’m bisexual. I like both boys and girls. Though now it’s really this one boy. A boy I met in a bookstore and that makes me happy. I know everyone has this impression of me. That I’m a good kid. Perfect Liam. The truth is I’ve never been perfect. No one is. People can pretend to be but all that does it make the fall that much harder. Something I’m realizing now. But I am still the same Liam you always knew. My sexuality doesn’t change that.”

Liam takes a deep breath and looks back to his mom, who gives him an encouraging smile.

“What I’m not sorry for is spending time with the boy I was with last night,” Liam continues, purposefully leaving Theo’s name out of it. He knows if this works out the press will find out who he is eventually. But he wants to leave that up to Theo. “I just wanted a chance to be a normal teenager and go on a date. To do what people do on dates. Hold hands, eat, kiss. I’m not going to apologize for that. I know everyone wants to think that I went wild, but I didn’t. I was just living my life. I won’t apologize for that.”

“My last apology goes out to the boy from the bookstore with the green eyes,” Liam goes on, looking straight ahead. “I’m sorry you got dragged into this. But I’m not sorry I met you, or that we went on our date last night. Or that I actually let myself relax and just live. I’m sorry you got hurt, and I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore. But if you do, I’ll be here. You can find me in the place we met at the same time tomorrow.”

Liam knows it’s a risk. But it’s one he has to take. He needs Theo to know he’s serious. There’s a chance Theo won’t show up, but he seemed to want to be interested in still seeing him last night. At least until Liam had fought so hard against it.

He gets a phone call from Mason a few hours after the press conference. He’s surprised it took him this long to call.

“So I see the date went well,” Mason by way of greeting.

“It did,” Liam says. “At least for a while.”

“Are you okay?”

“I think so. I mean, this wasn’t the way I was planning to come out to the world. But now that it’s happened I’m kind of relieved.”

“It is nice to not have to keep such a big part of yourself secret,” Mason says. “I can’t imagine how it feels to come out so publicly though.”

“I just… when I was up there I realized I didn’t care so much what the people think of me,” Liam says. “That was for my mom. What I care about is Theo.”

“Do you think he’s going to show?”

“I hope so,” Liam says. “I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”

Surprisingly, Liam isn’t nervous as the time approaches to meet Theo at the bookstore. He knows he should be. There’s a lot on the line here. But as he sits in the backseat of Derek’s camaro he feels far away from it all.

It’s not until he’s standing alone in the aisle of the same Barnes and Noble he first met Theo in that he starts to get nervous. A sea of what if’s starting to swirl through his mind.

What if Theo didn’t see the press conference? Or had been avoiding the news so he didn’t know? What if he decides all the publicity isn’t worth being with Liam? What if he didn’t remember what time they met?

“You need to relax,” Derek mutters from the next aisle over. “He’s going to show.”

“I hope you’re right,” Liam says.

Time slowly starts ticking by and Liam is still left standing there. He realizes how much he’s put on the line being here. How he let the world know his plan and now he could be at risk of being publicly stood up.

“He’s late,” Liam mutters.

“There could be a good reason,” Derek tells him. “You know what traffic is like here.”

Liam nods and clenches his fists at his sides. He turns his attention to the shelves as a way to distract himself. Suddenly a red cover appears in front of him and a familiar voice speaks nearby.

“This is one of my favorites.”

Liam turns to face Theo, giving him a hesitant smile. “Excellent choice.”

“I see you’ve read it and got on board with the whole grand gestures thing,” Theo says.

“I thought that I should find a way to show this amazing guy I like that I’m serious about him,” Liam says.

“Romantic, coming back to the same spot we first met.”

“I thought so,” Liam says. A moment of silence passes between them and Liam takes a deep breath. “Theo…”

“It’s okay,” Theo tells him. “I know you were just trying to protect me.”

“I was,” Liam says. “I learned from a wise woman that I should let people decide thing for themselves. So here I am, putting myself out there. Letting you know that I’m interested. If that’s something you want.”

Theo takes a step closer, “You know it is.”

“But you know what you’re getting into. The press…”

“Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay but…”

Theo kisses him. All other thoughts but the way Theo’s lips disappear. He brings a hand up to tangle in Theo’s hair and pulls him closer. Theo smiles against his lips, and Liam can’t help but smile back.

“So,” Liam murmurs. “How’s it feel to be dating the President’s son?”

“Eh,” Theo shrugs. At Liam’s pout Theo chuckles and kisses him quickly. “I’m a lot happier about dating Liam Dunbar.”

“Good,” Liam says. “Because I’m pretty happy about dating Theo Raeken.”

Theo kisses him again. This time when he hears the sound of cameras he doesn’t pull away. He’s not going to hide himself. He’s going to live his life the way he wants to. Right now all he wants to do is keep kissing Theo and maybe go on a proper date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
